nickelodeonproductionsfandomcom-20200215-history
Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness
(sneak preview) October 1, 2011 (official premiere) |Row 9 title = Season# Episode# |Row 9 info = 2 52 }} Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness, also known as Kung Fu Panda: The Series, is an upcoming American animated television series based on the Kung Fu Panda movies. The series was originally going to air in 2010; now, it is slated to premiere on Nickelodeon sometime on October 1, 2011. A sneak preview will be shown on September 19, 2011. With the exception of James Hong, none of the original actors from the films will reprise their roles in this series. Plot Po, the Dragon Warrior panda, leads the Furious Five in maintaining calm in the Valley Of Peace. With Tigress, Monkey, Mantis, Crane, Viper and Shifu fighting by his side, Po defends the Jade Palace against all intruders, "skidooshing" the bad guys with his trademark panda moves, and leaving plenty of time for dumplings. Episodes 1. scorpions sting: Po and Monkey search for a sacred orchid for an ill tigress. But Monkey gets hypnotized to go after Po. Cast None of the voice actors from the movies will come back; the only actor to reprise his role from the first two Kung Fu Panda movies is James Hong, who voices Mr. Ping. However, three of the voice actors from the video game versions of Kung Fu Panda and Kung Fu Panda 2 will reprise their roles: Mick Wingert (who voiced Po), Fred Tatasciore (who voiced Master Shifu), and James Sie (who voiced Master Monkey). *'Po' 150px Po's (Mick Wingert) dreams of kung fu adventure came true the day that Master Oogway named him the legendary Dragon Warrior. Now a master himself, Po gets to live out his dream everyday at the Jade Palace as he sharpens his kung fu skills with Master Shifu, battles bad guys with the Furious Five and of course, takes a snack break every now and then. With the Furious Five by his side, Po will stop at nothing to keep evil out of the Valley of Peace. *'Master Viper' 150px Brimming with cheeriness and positivity, Viper (Kate Higgins) likes to make sure that everyone is happy - and if that means she has to battle a horde of rampaging rhinos using her lightning quick moves and strong as steel tail, she's happy to do so with a smile. *'Master Mantis' 150px The smallest member of the Furious Five with the biggest voice, Mantis (Max Koch) always manages to surprise his opponents with his kung fu prowess. His attacks are too fast to be seen and his rapid fire hits to pressure points can make the biggest villain fall. While Mantis' big mouth can sometimes get him into trouble, his kung fu mastery can always get him out. *'Master Monkey' 150px Monkey (James Sie) is an unpredictable prankster who is as fierce as he is clever and funny. While he likes to goof off as much as Po, in a fight Monkey always has your back. With his distinctive style of kung fu fighting, Monkey's unpredictable moves and unique personality always keeps his attackers guessing. *'Master Crane' 150px Crane's (Amir Talai) crushing claws and razor sharp wings make him a deadly force on the battlefield - whether on the ground or in the air. Using his power of flight, Crane often teams up with other members of the Furious Five and carries them up to the sky for aerial assaults on their attackers. In times of peace, Crane enjoys cracking jokes with his Jade Palace family but often shakes his head in disbelief at some of Po's antics. *'Master Shifu' 150px The wise and sage master of the Jade Palace, Shifu (Fred Tatasciore) is the gatekeeper to many of the legendary secrets of kung fu and acts as a mentor to Po and the Furious Five. Whether it be teaching the Five new kung fu moves or guarding the many mystical artifacts within the Jade Palace, Shifu's toughest job has always been keeping his temper in check when dealing with Po's latest misadventures. *'Master Tigress' 150px Constantly striving toward kung fu perfection, Tigress (Kari Wahlgren) is completely devoted to her craft and sometimes has a hard time understanding Po's more irreverent style. Tough, aggressive and fearless, she is one of the strongest members of the Furious Five and she won't hesitate to use her razor sharp claws in a fight. Enemies shudder in her presence and know that Tigress will protect her Jade Palace family at any cost. *Wallace Shawn as Taotie 50px "Information Coming Soon" *James Hong as Mr. Ping 110px "Information Coming Soon" *John DiMaggio as Fung 150px "Information Coming Soon" Development Nickelodeon has stated that they have "big plans for the show", giving the series an additional 26 episodes, bringing the total to 52. There is also a soundtrack in development for the series. The score is being done by the Track Team,who are known for composing the score for Avatar: The Last Airbender. In addition, Sifu Kisu will be the martial arts consultant for the show as he was on the Avatar: The Last Airbender series. Media The show will also be taking part in Nickelodeon's revamp to their cartoon season on television. As an early promotion, Master Po was featured in a Nickelodeon bumper with all the characters of the shows set to premiere (or were renewed) in 2011. On July 23, an exclusive sneak peek of the show was shown at the 2011 San Diego Comic-Con, with producers and members of the voice cast present at the panel. A sneak peek episode is also planned to be on the DVD / Blu-ray release for Kung Fu Panda 2. External links * Official website * IMDb Movie Category:Nicktoons Category:Television programs based on films Category:Nickelodeon shows Category:American children's comedy series